


最后的战役

by marmothole



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最后的战役</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后的战役

马龙回到天坛的时候已经是中午十二点，大太阳晒着，路面都能晒出一层油。他转了一圈，把车停好，犹豫了一下，还是钻出来，瞬间被热浪吞没。  
在训练局门口他看见了隔壁陈指导的车，球馆大门敞开，空荡荡没什么人。他的假期结束了，什么都没做，闷头睡了一天半，起来给自己煮了一碗面，打开电视看了半个钟头新闻，一个钟头电视剧，女主哭一张花猫脸，歇斯底里的喊着“我们之间已经没可能了！”马龙吞了一口面汤，脑补了一下张继科对着自己说这句话的样子，觉得肠子都被面糊死，晚上要便秘。关了电视刷了碗，他没事干，只好去训练，下去车库的时候还被楼里的电梯门给夹了，日子过得没劲透了。

队里这两天放例假。许昕说叫什么放例假，直接就叫放大姨妈，反正跟大姨妈频率差不多，一个月就一次，偶尔不调半年毛都没有。马龙听见哈哈哈大笑三声，笑完看见刘国梁在几米外站着，目光锐利，便又有点心虚。他很想跟领导解释一下，提前绝经他都没什么问题，天坛食堂大爷还能给他炸个鸡腿，放大姨妈他只能回家吃面。

张继科一整下午都没出现，确切说除了马龙自己，球馆里就没来第二个人，他拔剑四顾只能练发球，横着摩擦竖着摩擦前后左右擦擦擦一直把球擦出台才算完，他擦了一盆子球，转头看见马特贼头贼脑探进来，又要往回缩，忙喊他“快过来练两下”，马特打了个抖，说“不好意思龙哥我约了人……”，马龙还没等抓住他话尾巴，人连影子屁股都不见。  
马龙那一瞬间觉得自己把人生混成这样特别悲凉，说起来人模狗样的，还经常上个电视，贴吧里还有几百个粉丝，可是连个吃饭练球的人都抓不到。  
马龙从裤子兜里摸出手机，面无表情给张继科发了一条短信。发完了就后悔，赶紧删掉，好像自己没发过一样。

他不愿意晚上再回家煮面，打算留下来吃食堂的鸡腿，就在这时候秦志戬给他打来电话，爹亲娘亲不如师父亲，晚饭有了着落，他心里那点阴郁一扫而空，觉得自己还是应该给老秦养老送终。下午6点半，回公寓的班车都发了，马龙还墨迹着在球馆洗一个凉水澡，他拉开喉咙唱道“岁月在墙上剥落看见小时候……”，屋外残云余光，天空飞过一只鸟。

这只是他生活中普普通通的一天，好比长途旅程里的一段平淡乏味的路。马龙谈不上多享受这样的生活，却也没什么可抱怨。他还是一颗小种子的时候就长在这片浑浊又深沉土地里，顺理成章会结出一颗浑浊又深沉的果实。  
况且张继科也在这里生长着，比邻相依，雨露共饮，风雷同劈。  
虽然马龙认为爱情的需求在他生活里已经失去了位置，但是就像鸡蛋扒壳去皮，他和张继科就算脱了爱情的衣服，还有更赤裸的实体关系。

 

当天晚上夜班三更不知几点几分，张继科给马龙打了一个电话。马龙躺在老秦家柔软的沙发里已经睡了个七分熟，猛的惊醒，他扯过来手机，推开话筒就骂:“你说你是不是王八蛋，你知不知道现在几点了？”  
张继科说“是哪个王八蛋发信息让我到了宿舍给他打电话？”  
马龙这才想起来自己下午手贱过一次，他在脑子里把张继科抡了几百遍，但是只能接受自己才是王八蛋的事实。  
“你这是上哪儿搞去了？”张继科听着马龙说话的声音不够响亮，就知道他是睡在有别人的地方。  
马龙觉得自己不能回答这个问题，回答就输了。分手都分了半年，大爷愿睡家禽还是愿睡海鸟，你丫管的着吗。  
马龙还在酝酿怎么赢回对方一局王八蛋，张继科就像神婆一样戳穿了他，“你这是又去秦老师家讨饭吃了吧，想你也没别的地儿可去了。”  
马龙二话没说就把电话挂了，他觉得张继科就像自己怎么都练不好的反手拧拉一样恶心人。

 

第二天马龙在食堂楼道里碰到了张继科和周雨，张继科冲他客客气气点了下头，午夜电话是大梦一场。他们俩的故事只有天知地知。马龙看见张继科的额头起了一颗痘，很想上手给他抠一下，但是任何亲昵都是不可以的，天知地知他们知道也得装不知道，爱情只会带来痛苦，而他们都需要更平静的生活。  
晨练就是跑，跑的肺疼。张继科第七个跑完，佝偻着腰咳嗽。这次放例假，他回青岛是为了看医生。年轻时候张继科是不信阳体亏损之类的说法的，他蔑视病痛如荒草。他是世界上最坚强的男人，精神和肉体的爆发力，都是老天爷给的本钱。可是这两年他大病接小病，才相信老天爷的钱不是白给的。  
他一边喘，一边想起老大夫说的话：“你原本并不是强壮的人，透支余少。以后当少烟少酒，少欲求少嗔怒少执念，才能循续补缺。”张继科听完特别不好意思，他说我统共就念了七八年书，您还是给我开几副药吧。  
他虽然这么说，但是天生好脑子，这几句话都记住了。回来躺在床上反复琢磨，少烟酒他明白，但是欲求嗔怒执念就太崎岖了，张继科觉得都是屁话。他有辽阔的梦，狂野的心，现实的算计，铁打的意志，和深沉温柔的爱恨。是说这些都错了么？

马龙倒数第二个跑完，跑完脸色温润眼睛湿漉漉红一圈，张继科多看了他一眼，想到了没有廉耻的一些事情，他呸呸呸对着草地吐一口热气，白日宣淫，盛夏易上火。  
上海队的尚坤跑了一个倒第一，要受到处罚，给主力捡一个月的球。这个倒霉孩子还沉浸在巨大的悲愤里，刚才跑半截，马龙突然拉住他，虚弱的说：“....我今天有点难受，你匀着劲跑，带我一下.....”，尚坤难得被前辈翻牌子，有点受宠若惊。带人跑是个体力活，要跟着对方的节奏来，尤其马龙还跑的格外沉重缓慢，仿佛一只象龟。尚坤拖着这只龟翻山越岭，没想到终点线前一百米，象龟突然甩开了马达变身野兔，尚坤还没反应过来，就看见马龙在他面前撇着外八冲过了终点线。他茫然四顾发现跑道上只剩下他一个人，尚坤突然想起许昕说过，马龙包子面皮小白脸，谁信他谁傻逼。他不听老人言，果然是傻逼。

吃了晚饭大家都拎着笔记本去上英语课，教室里空着一多半的位置。马龙捡了一个靠窗户的座位，他环顾四周，不见张继科。其实不见的不仅仅是张继科，上海帮一多半都不在，只有尚坤黑着脸坐在最后一排，闫安也没来，他晚上大都行踪不定————但这些跟马龙都没关系，好比他现在想吃草莓，而蛋糕上只有一颗草莓，就算有再多的菠萝片黄桃脯紫葡萄干，那也跟他没关系。  
他摊开本子开始画小人，一晚上两个钟头，他画了六个小人。两个在打架，两个在打球，两个在打啵，英文老师讲了一晚上裁判用语，马龙只记住一个“Over or around（穿越球）”。Over他懂，就是完蛋的意思，Around就比较陌生，能跟完蛋接在一起的词汇，应当也是不平凡的，大概就像死神和虚的关系。他盯着自己画的六个小人，脑子跑到了西伯利亚。  
9点下课，吴颢拍着他的肩膀说：“回去杀两局？”他们最近在玩一款叫做《厄运扳机》的游戏，标准的日本格斗系人设，大眼刘海玫瑰骷髅，长剑在手天下我有，特别符合马龙的审美。  
“不杀，你成天就知道玩儿，能干点正事吗？”  
马龙面色不善的时候，忌招惹免搭讪，吴颢不是瞎子也不是第一天认识他，看到马龙拉着脸，就知道此时门不通，拍拍屁股就要走。  
“他们今天晚上干嘛去了？”马龙拎起本子若无其事的问了一句。  
“他们？”吴颢很困惑，马龙连个限定语都没给，这范围也忒大，吴颢无从回答。  
但是对方问完就轻描淡写的走掉了，好像已经得到了答案，吴颢觉得马龙越发深不可测。

 

他们都特别忙，比成年成名之前忙的多。今天陪体育局领导吃个饭，后天教练儿子过生日。三百六十五天，每天都有俗事扰人。忙成这样，再想跟一个人好好的聊聊心，谈谈感情，几乎是不太可能的事情。  
张继科的身体逐渐好了起来，他为此做出了痛彻心扉的改变:不再熬夜看球。这本是他苍茫岁月里最后的生活遗产。早几年的时候，每逢队里放大姨妈，他的日子就是:一箱啤酒，一桶原味鸡，夜里开着十五度的空调洗澡，上床搞马龙，下床看球赛。可日子过着过着，这些快活就一个接着一个润物细无声的消失了，只留下一堆深刻的烙印。他也反思过自己是不是不够珍惜，刨根三尺却只能找到“那天马龙让我给他捎黑椒牛肉馅饼我却给他拿了韭菜胡萝卜并且拒绝道歉”这样鸡零狗碎的枯枝败叶，这件事的后果特别严重，马龙吃了韭菜胡萝卜拉肚子，第二天没能上场比赛。事后马龙拎着他的奥特曼从张继科的床上消失了，仅仅过了一个月，就踩着欧洲杯看球的台阶又爬了回来。他们从小一起长大，情爱郁郁葱葱，也就只有这一点好笑的枯枝败叶。  
话虽如此，张继科其实明白马龙是疼跑的，可是对此他无能为力。命要下大雨，张继科撑不住两个人的伞。  
况且他也不是不委屈。

 

“你知不知道今年怎么签？？？？？”  
这是陶文章发来的微信，后面加了五个问号，差点从手机屏幕里钻出来。  
张继科皱了一下眉头，他也听说鲁能今年不签小孩，陶文章问过来，他不知道怎么安慰。一个赛季一份工资，没钱拿毕竟不是好事。  
“你别急，我再给你问问。”他回道。  
张继科已经是山东体育圈里有头脸的人，就算找上面多签一个人有点费劲，但是陪练和助理是他多一句话就能随便加的。他位置上来，求他办事的人自然就多了。去年过年光礼品就收了半间屋子，衣饰烟酒众星捧月，他自己有钱，倒不是图这点东西，只是心里的空儿在那个瞬间被填了个酒足饭饱，书里说的衣锦还乡大概就是这个意思。  
济南的市区路窄车多，张继科从来不去凑热闹。他开着没挂牌的宾利在南外环横冲直撞，利风切割窗口，扭头是半壁野山。  
鲁能把基地搞在依山傍水的地方，开会都开的格外诗情画意，张继科到的早，副总孙健到的更早。老孙架着一副眼镜，表情逼真，“咱明年搬到东边去，那边有佛，风水好。”  
张继科打了一个大哈欠，一旁吴灏大惊小怪，“真的假的？要搬奥体吗？是光咱俱乐部搬还是都搬？”  
老孙撇了他一眼，“不，就我们搬，住寺庙，换换风水，蹭点仙气。”  
吴灏有点傻，他反应了几秒钟，心想艹傻逼了，领导这是话里套话上情下达，自己真是猴子智商。  
“去年打得还行啊，今年再接再厉，争取打进决赛。咱这儿风水挺好的，不用搬。”张继科笑眯眯的接上话茬，他可不是猴子，他是当家花旦，风雨顶脑门上，习惯察言观色。鲁能去年没进决赛，看上去风平浪静，活水都在底下藏着，老孙一张嘴他就知道对方想说什么。  
正说着话，熙熙攘攘进来很多人，接下来照常开会，无非是力争取得好成绩一类的场面话。老孙是省里的人，论级别根本管不到张继科头上，也只能这样隐晦的说一下。  
“大家对我们俱乐部的发展有什么好的建议，可以提一下。”  
“涨工资算吗？”有人张口就来。  
这时候提这个特别不合时宜，哪有战场还没上就先讨军饷的道理，大家只好“哈哈哈哈”捧出笑来化解尴尬。  
“小孩儿该上就让他们上，再拖两年就差远了去了，人家都上世界比赛了，咱这儿还光会捡球呢。”  
这话说的有道理，张继科带头呱唧呱唧鼓掌，但是他也清楚，小孩子哪哪儿都好，就是拿不出成绩。  
“要我说，想拿冠军也简单，等三年合同到期了，咱就把马龙签了。”郭指导拍了一下大腿，非常严肃认真的说。  
这一次大家发自内心的“哈哈哈哈”起来，连老孙都憋不住要笑一笑。  
“签马龙要多少钱？”居然有人推波助澜。  
“千几万儿都拿不下，咱队里有这么多钱？”  
“把我卖了吧。”张继科说。  
这个笑话至此终于行至了高潮，大家此起彼伏哈哈哈了一分钟，张继科在磅礴的笑声里感到了某种细微的感情在心口死地上破土而出，柔软真实幼小疼痛，他不免格外风声鹤唳了起来。


End file.
